1. Field
The present disclosure relates to microelectrofluidic devices for modulating incident light in a microelectrofluidic manner and methods of driving the microelectrofluidic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology that modulates incident light in a microelectrofluidic manner has been attracting attention.
For example, a technology that adjusts and controls transmission of light in a microelectrofluidic manner has been introduced. A technology that adjusts and controls transmission of light is widely used in driving an aperture or shutter of an apparatus for obtaining an image, or in driving each pixel in an apparatus for displaying an image.
Variable apertures that may be used in existing optical systems are driven by manipulating several metal blades. However, mechanical motion, friction, and use of moving machinery elements restrict miniaturization.
Also, a technology that controls the curvature of a lens that collects or disperses incident light in a microelectrofluidic manner has been introduced. The curvature of a lens surface and a material that is used to form a lens determine a focal distance of the lens, and demand for a lens system that has a variable focus function to obtain a better image is increasing. The variable focus function is used for autofocusing or zooming, and a structure using a method of mechanically moving a location of some lenses that constitute a lens system by using, for example, a motor restricts miniaturization.